


"You did this to me"

by Lesjia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesjia/pseuds/Lesjia
Summary: To save his soul, the Apprentice did whatever necessary.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	"You did this to me"

**Author's Note:**

> A short from the idea "What if the apprentice made a deal with the devil to save her love"

The sneer vanished from his face as she turned around to him, a succesion of emotions flicking over his face before he could restore his carefully crafted mask as to not give himself away.  
Dark horns found their way through the blonde curls, while dark, moving shadows seemed to surround her being. Her Aura had changed, while Lucio couldn't see it he could sense it - it felt almost painfully heavy in the air and the second their eyes met he knew..

He might not have been the smartest but he knew when he had no longer the upper hand, when he’d become the prey. It did not sit well with him.  
“Oh Lucio..” Her voice had lost the love it once held, that he had gotten used to so quickly and instead had an edge to it he couldn’t quite place.

His body recoiled instinctively as her figure moved down the stairs, the sheer fabric of her ballgown seemed to come alive with burning flames as she took impossibly long strides directly towards him, blackened eyes staring straight into the soul he had so desperately tried holding onto.

There was nothing left in her face he would've recognized, the smile that was crudley plastered over her usually soft lips made him squirm as she reached out for him, but she was too fast for him to react, striking like a viper and curling her fingers oh so delicatly around his throat.  
He felt the pressure and tried to get out of her grip, struggled and squirmed against it but not even the magic embedded in his arm could free him, instead he just clawed with his metal fingertips into her pale skin drawing blood and just for a splitsecond her grip loosend, smile falling from her lips.

“You did this, Lucio. You did this to me.”

There was pain in her voice, just before her nails dug into his skin again, every last bit of recognition fading from her eyes..


End file.
